Math and Huang Zitao
by twentae
Summary: [ONESHOT] Oh Sehun yang membenci matematika, dan Huang Zitao yang menyukai hal-hal feminim. / "Matematika itu memang sulit, tapi percayalah, Huang Zitao jauh lebih sulit dimengerti dibanding soal matematika manapun." / Sehun x Tao.


**Title : Math and Huang Zitao**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rated : K+ **

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongin (Kai), Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other EXO member**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : Semua **_**member**_** EXO akan mempunyai umur yang sama di FF ini~**

**Summary : **"Matematika itu memang sulit, tapi percayalah, Huang Zitao jauh lebih sulit dimengerti dibanding soal matematika manapun."

**_twentae_**

Aku, Oh Sehun, benci hari Senin.

Kenapa?

Karena di hari Senin, pelajaran terkutuk bernama matematika memakan waktu tiga jam pelajaran. Kalian dengar itu? _Tiga_. _Jam_.

Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih parah? Guru matematika yang mengajar di kelasku adalah guru _killer_ yang notabe adalah tunangan kakak sepupuku, bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti dengan statusnya sebagai 'tunangan kakak sepupuku' membuatnya jadi meng-istimewakanku—meskipun awalnya aku pun berpikir seperti itu—ini sebaliknya, ketika ia tahu bahwa aku membenci matematika setengah mati, pemuda jelek itu justru semakin ketat mengawasiku, terkadang menyuruhku mengerjakan salah satu soal yang bahkan membuat temanku yang pintar di bidang matematika saja harus berpikir sekitar satu jam.

Aku benci dia—tapi itu tidak begitu penting, toh, semua murid memang membencinya. Aku heran kenapa kakak sepupuku justru jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki abnormal layaknya dia. Oh, tunggu, Sungmin-_hyung_ _memang _tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal normal. Oke, bagus, pasangan serasi, kurasa.

"Belajar yang benar, Sehuna!" Sungmin-_hyung_ berteriak begitu aku melangkah keluar dari rumah, aku cemberut, "'Belajar yang benar, Sehuna'? Tch, bilang saja kau senang karena Kyuhyun-_songsaenim_ mengajakmu kencan sepulang sekolah nanti, _Hyung_." Aku mencibir.

"Aku mendengarmu, bocah sialan!"

Itu adalah tanda bahwa aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

**_twentae_**

Dengan langkah berat, aku melangkahkan—tidak, menyeret, bahkan—kakiku memasuki gedung bertingkat tiga yang bernama 'sekolah'. Uh, rasanya kakiku semakin memberat begitu melihat pintu ruang kelasku. Dengan sisa tenaga, aku membuka pintu kelas.

"Sehuna! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika, belum?" sembur Jongin begitu aku membuka pintu. Aku mengerjap sekali, "PR? PR apa—"

Tunggu, oh tidak, jangan katakan padaku—

—sial.

Pandangan Jongin berubah, sekarang jadi terlihat meremehkanku, sepertinya anak itu merasa aku sederajat dengannya saat ini. Tapi tidak, Oh Sehun tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah sederajat dengan pemuda ber-kasta rendah layaknya Kim Jongin. Yup, anak itu lebih baik mengambil cangkul dan menanam padi sedangkan aku, Oh Sehun, bisa tertawa dan mandi dengan lembaran uang dolar.

Hidup memang indah.

"Aku penasaran, hukuman apa yang akan Cho-_songsaenim_ berikan padamu, ya? Ia pasti _senang_ sekali mendengar calon adik sepupunya tidak mengerjakan tugas darinya." Jongin menyeringai.

Hidup memang indah, namun tidak begitu indah ketika kau mempunyai Kim Jongin dalam hidupmu.

Pak!

Aku memasang ekspresi kaget, "Oh, ya ampun! Tanganku bergerak sendiri! Kau lihat itu tadi, Jongin?" tanyaku. Jongin terlihat kesal, ia mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran 'ketidak sengajaan' tanganku. Aku mengabaikannya, berusaha tetap terpesona dengan tanganku yang tiba-tiba 'bergerak dengan sendirinya'.

Sayangnya, keterpesonaanku segera menghilang ketika bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa murid harus segera memasuki kelas, dan coba kalian tebak? Yup, aku bahkan belum mengerjakan satupun soal matematika.

Hidup _memang_ indah.

**_twentae_**

Terjebak diantara dua pilihan yang sama-sama menggelikan tidak pernah masuk dalam pikiranku mengenai catatan hidup Oh Sehun. Atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya, sejarah sebelum kesuksesanku. Pilihan pertama, meminjam buku matematika milik seorang laki-laki bernama Huang Zitao yang terkenal dengan keanehannya, atau mengancam Kyuhyun-_songsaenim_ agar membebaskanku dari hukuman.

_Ancaman apa?_

Akan kuberi tahu Sungmin-_hyung_ kalau Kyuhyun-_songsaenim_ diam-diam bertukar video porno dengan Hyukjae-_songsaenim_. Yeah, dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya pada Sungmin-_hyung_, aku akan mati terlebih dahulu di tangan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sangat tidak keren.

Dengan berat hati, aku memilih pilihan pertama. Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, tidak ada salahnya bukan menyiapkan mental sebelum berbicara dengan orang aneh? Lagipula, hanya Zitao lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini, kuharap setelah kejadian ini aku tidak akan menyesal duduk satu bangku dengannya. Perlahan, aku menoleh, mendapati Zitao tengah mencoret-coret buku coret-coretannya dengan asal. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang ia tulis, lagipula ia murid pindahan dari Cina dan halo? Bagiku, semua huruf cina itu sama saja.

"Tao-_ssi_," panggilku dan Zitao terlonjak kaget, matanya melirik cepat kearahku dan segera mengatur nafasnya kembali, "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Aku berdeham, berusaha membersihkan tenggorokanku yang kini terasa serak.

"Boleh… boleh kupinjam buku matematikamu?" aku bertanya, sedikit memohon. Zitao mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengangguk pelan, merogoh tasnya dan memberikan buku tulis matematikanya padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil (lagi).

Sekilas, memang tidak ada yang aneh dari Zitao. Ia mempunyai wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan, tampak sangat _manly_, tubuhnya pun bagus karena latihan-latihan _wushu_ yang ia lakukan selama ini—oke, jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana tentang betapa bagusnya tubuh Zitao. Percayalah padaku, kalian _pasti_ tidak ingin mengetahui isi otak kotor seorang Kim Jongin—dan ia mempunyai kaki jenjang yang panjang.

Tapi tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Zitao, atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Tao, mempunyai obsesi dengan barang-barang yang seharusnya hanya diminati oleh wanita. Tidak percaya? Aku pun begitu awalnya, namun setelah beredarnya gosip aneh itu, aku jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Zitao. Dan ya, aku seringkali menemukan benda-benda dengan warna _pink_ keluar dari tasnya, seperti: _earphone_ kelinci berwarna _pink_, pulpen dengan tinta berwarna _pink_ yang dipenuhi oleh _glitter-glitter _gemerlap, bahkan _notebook_ berwarna _pink_.

Uh, oke, aku tahu kakak sepupuku juga mempunyai obsesi aneh dengan warna _pink_, tapi tidak separah Zitao. Anak itu… layaknya monster _pink_ atau sejenis itu. Dan lagi, dengan wajah seperti _itu_, ia menyukai berbagai hal feminim?

Kim Jongin harus berhenti memanggilku tuan putri mulai detik ini juga.

Ketika tengah menyalin jawaban soal matematika milik Zitao, aku melihat sepatah kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta _pink_ dan ya, uh, _glitter-glitter_ menggelikan itu juga ada di sana. Aku berusaha membacanya namun apa daya, kalimat itu ditulis dengan bahasa mandarin. Tapi penasaran juga sih, apalagi Zitao menambahkan lambang hati kecil di sebelah kalimat itu.

"Tao-_ssi_, ini kukembalikan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa bacaan dari kalimat ini?" aku menunjuk kalimat bercat warna norak itu. Mata Zitao melebar, dengan cepat, ia mengambil buku tulisnya dari tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, seperti petinggi-petinggi agama yang tengah membawa kitab suci.

"Kau— kau tidak tahu apa arti dari kalimat itu, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Uh, karena itu aku bertanya—"

"—Bukan apa-apa." Potong Zitao cepat, "bukan apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan."

Pelajaran Cho-_songsaenim_ kuhabiskan dengan memikirkan apa arti dari kalimat di buku tulis Zitao.

**_twentae_**

Jongdae menatapku heran, ia menyikut rusuk Jongin kasar, "Hei, Kkamjong, kau apakan teman kita yang satu ini? Kenapa dari tadi dia hanya terdiam dan menatap makanannya dengan menyedihkan seperti itu?"

"Mana kutahu. Sehun 'kan memang menyedihkan." Jongin berkata, mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Aku mendongak, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan prihatin, "Benarkah? Kasihan sekali kau, Jongin, menganggap dirimu sendiri menyedihkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, takdir memang berkata seperti itu, terima saja."

Jongin hendak memulai perdebatan namun Kyungsoo segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan nasi, "Tidak ada pertengkaran selama makan, sekian dan terima kasih." Dan sekali Do Kyungsoo mengeluarkan perintah, maka itu mutlak.

"Sayang, aku tidak sempat mencatatnya. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Luhan," ucapku begitu kulihat Luhan tengah menatapku. Ia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, seakan berkata 'aku?' yang kubalas dengan anggukan. Ia mengeluarkan kata 'oh' singkat sebelum menggeser kursinya mendekatiku.

"Hal apa, Sehuna?"

Aku menggigit bibirku, "Aku menemukan kalimat dengan bahasa mandarin di buku matematika Tao, dan… aku ingin menanyakan artinya padamu." Ungkapku, bisa kudengar dengusan Jongin di seberangku.

"Tao? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengannya, Tuan Putri?" ejek Jongin. Aku menendang tulang keringnya dari bawah meja dan ia memekik kesakitan. Satu lagi _score_ untuk si tampan Oh Sehun, pemirsa.

Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku hendak menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Jongin, tapi karena aku tidak sebodoh Jongin yang langsung menanyakannya secara blak-blakkan, aku memilih untuk diam," Luhan berujar layaknya ia seorang Einstein, Jongin kembali mendengus di seberangku. "lagipula, kenapa harus bocah aneh itu, Sehuna? Siapa namanya? Ah, Huang Zitao. Laki-laki yang terkenal dengan keanehannya pada benda-benda feminim itu, memang mempunyai obsesi aneh terhadap benda-benda yang manis, menurut pengamatanku. Waktu itu aku sempat melihatnya menatap lama kearah _Baozi_— uh, Minseok, maksudku—"

"Kau ini tengah menceritakan Tao atau dirimu sendiri sih, Lu?" sela Jongin, terlihat kesal. Kali ini Luhan menendang tulang keringnya yang sebelah dan ia kembali memekik kesakitan, membuat Kyungsoo menggumamkan kata 'rasakan'.

Bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun tahu Luhan mempunyai obsesi aneh dengan Kim Minseok. Oke, tapi bukan ini topik utamanya. Dan tidak, Luhan yang sok jenius juga bukan topik utama di sini. Topik utamanya adalah Huang Zitao. Huang Zitao… kau ini mempunyai obsesi terhadap benda manis atau benar-benar aneh, sih?

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan, "bagaimana ulangan matematikamu tadi, Sehuna? Kudengar setelah mengumpulkan PR, Cho-_songsaenim_ mengadakan ulangan dadakan, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengabaikan protesan Jongin tentang, 'kenapa hanya Sehun yang ditanyai seperti itu? Aku ini kekasihmu, Do Kyungsoo!'.

Aku menghela napasku, "Matematika itu memang sulit, tapi percayalah, Huang Zitao jauh lebih sulit dimengerti dibanding soal matematika manapun."

Mereka terdiam. Bisa kudengar Jongdae bergumam pelan kepada Jongin, "Lupakan pertanyaan awal. Apa yang Huang Zitao lakukan pada otak Oh Sehun?"

**_twentae_**

Koridor sekolah terlihat sedikit menyeramkan saat hari mulai gelap. Sial, kalau bukan karena Cho-_songsaenim_ jelek itu yang menyuruhku untuk membersihkan meja kerjanya—yang sangat, sangat, _sangat_ berantakkan—aku tidak akan pulang selarut ini.

"_Latihan menjadi adik sepupu yang baik, Sehuna."_ Dustanya begitu aku menolak mentah-mentah permintaan tolongnya. Adik sepupu mana yang menjadi budak kakak sepupunya? Sebenarnya ini latihan menjadi adik sepupu atau istrinya, sih? Dan lagi, bukannya berterima kasih, laki-laki jelek itu justru kabur untuk pergi kencan dengan Sungmin-_hyung_. Bisa kubayangkan mereka berdua tengah tertawa sambil bermesraan sementara aku, di sini, membersihkan rumah dan mengiris kentang layaknya Cinderella yang disiksa oleh kedua kakak tirinya juga ibu tirinya.

_Falling down, I'm falling down_

Langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar suara salah satu personil _girlband_ SISTAR itu dari ruang musik. Siapa yang masih di sekolah selarut ini? Dan lagi, jika ini film horor, maka ini akan menjadi film horor gagal karena, oh ayolah, siapa yang akan takut dengan lagu SISTAR – Alone?

Pintu ruang musik tidak tertutup rapat. Hah! Ceroboh sekali. Sepelan mungkin, aku berusaha mengintip, mencari tahu orang gila mana yang hendak menakutiku dengan lagu SISTAR. Samar-samar, aku melihat sisi samping seseorang yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan luwes layaknya tarian Alone. Perlahan, wajahnya mulai tampak jelas di mataku. Tunggu, wajahnya terlihat familiar, kaki jenjang itu… badan atletis itu….

_Huang Zitao tengah menarikan tarian Alone milik _girlband _SISTAR._

Jika aku ini ketua klub koran, berita ini pasti sudah menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi beruntungnya—atau tidak beruntungnya—Huang Zitao, karena hanya Oh Sehun lah yang melihatnya. Oh Sehun, lelaki tampan yang populer, sangat keren dan juga—

Bruk

—ceroboh. Tch, bagaimana aku bisa tidak melihat tali sepatuku yang terlepas?

"Si-Siapa di sana?!" Zitao menegur dengan terbata. Ia pasti gugup, tapi itu wajar, toh, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Zitao. Sayangnya Oh Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk menarikan tarian Alone tanpa menutup atau mengunci pintu itu _serapat mungkin._ Musik berhenti, digantikan dengan langkah-langkah pelan milik Zitao, dan ketika pintu terbuka, pandangan kami bertemu.

Kalian berpikir ini romantis?

Pikirkan lagi, dengan posisiku saat ini: jatuh terduduk dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, tali sepatu terlepas, pipi merona dan rambut acak-acakkan. Tuhan, aku terlihat seperti orang mesum.

"S-Sehun-_ssi_?" panggil Zitao lembut, aku mendongak dan memberikannya cengiran canggung. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sejak bagian mana kau melihatnya?" sela Zitao, ia menarik lenganku perlahan dan sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya, ia mendorong punggungku masuk ke dalam ruangan musik. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu ruang musik dan berbalik menatapku. Aku kembali membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, "Sejak bagian '_Falling down, I'm falling down_'?" jawabku yang justru terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Ziao menggigit bibirnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya dan telinganya memerah. "Aku tahu, kau pasti berpikir aku aneh, 'kan?"

"… tidak."

_Iya._

Zitao mengembuskan napas perlahan, pipinya masih memerah dan ia menggigiti jari telunjuknya gugup. Kau tahu, jika dilihat-lihat, Zitao bukan aneh, tapi sebenarnya dia cukup manis, wajar saja jika seseorang yang manis menyukai hal yang manis juga, bukan?

Tunggu sebentar, apa Oh Sehun baru saja memuji seseorang?

Apa 'seseorang' itu Kim Jongin? Bukan, 'kan? Aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Kiamat mungkin akan terjadi jika aku benar-benar memuji Kim Jongin dengan panggilan 'manis'. Kami terdiam, menyisakan jam dinding yang terus berdetik, menandakan bahwa waktu terus berlalu. Semakin lama, Zitao terlihat semakin gugup, membuatku sedikit tidak enak juga.

"Jadi… boleh kutanya kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Telinga Zitao kembali memerah, "Ti-Tidak ada alasan, sebenarnya. A-Aku hanya penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mencobanya— uh, aku pasti ter-terlihat sangat aneh 'kan tadi? Ma-Maksudku seorang laki-laki, melakukan tarian seperti itu, sangat konyol dan—"

Tawaku sepertinya membuat Zitao bungkam, "Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ternyata kau itu lebih manis dari perkiraanku, Tao-_ssi_." Zitao tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara, ia hanya memainkan ujung seragamnya dengan gugup dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memulai kontak mata denganku.

"Aku tahu aku aneh," ia membuka pembicaraan, "aku laki-laki, tidak sepantasnya menyukai warna merah muda. Aku laki-laki, tidak sepantasnya menyukai kelinci dan hal-hal imut lainnya. Aku laki-laki, tidak sepantasnya lemah dan pengecut. Nyatanya, aku tidak memenuhi kriteria menjadi laki-laki. Karena itu, aku ini… orang aneh."

Aku mendecak mendengar alasannya, entah kenapa, aku merasa kata-kata seperti itu tidak layak keluar dari bibir merah muda itu. "Ya, kau memang aneh," ucapku dan ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, aku menggenggam pundaknya, sebelah tanganku mengangkat dagunya, "sangat aneh sampai-sampai tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada otakku, huh?" aku mengelus sebelah pipinya perlahan, membuat rona merah muda kembali menghiasi bagian itu.

Zitao tersenyum, meskipun terkesan malu-malu dan canggung, itu adalah senyuman pertama yang ia berikan padaku. "Terima kasih, Sehun-_ssi_." Aku balas tersenyum, tidak mungkin aku tidak membalas senyuman manis itu.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang masih setia berdetik, mengumpat perlahan, aku segera membereskan seragamku seadanya. Kulihat Zitao masih terdiam sambil mengamati gerak-gerikku, ini kesempatan emas, Oh Sehun!

"Tao-_ssi_, rumahmu berada di daerah mana?" tanyaku.

Zitao terlihat gelagapan, "Uh, rumahku berada di daerah distrik _Yangcheon_…" ujarnya.

"Ah, rumahku juga di dekat sana, mau pulang bersama?" tawarku. Ia mengangguk kaku sebelum tersenyum kecil, dengan kikuknya, ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera beranjak pergi. Aku menggenggam tangannya sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu ruang musik, tubuhnya menegang begitu aku menautkan jariku dengan jarinya. Namun tak lama kemudian, baik dia maupun aku, menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur dari kontak fisik itu.

"_Kajja_," kemudian aku menarik pelan tangannya dan kami melangkah pergi, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

**_twentae_**

Luhan mencibir, "Dasar, ternyata ia selangkah lebih maju dariku. Tch, apa-apaan itu, pakai acara pulang bersama segala." Gumamnya, mata Luhan tanpa sengaja menangkap benda berwarna coklat tua yang diletakkan begitu saja di atas sebuah meja di ruang musik. Luhan berjalan mendekat, mengambil buku itu sebelum membolak-balik halamannya tanpa merasa bahwa ia tengah mengganggu privasi sang pemilik buku, siapapun itu.

Tangannya berhenti pada satu lembaran. Kedua alisnya terangkat sempurna begitu melihat coretan huruf cina di pojok lembaran itu. Luhan membalik buku itu, menemukan sebuah nama tertulis dengan huruf _hangeul_ yang sedikit acak-acakkan.

Huang Zitao, menulis kata '吴世勋, 我爱你' pada buku tulis matematikanya. Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Oh Sehun, _Wo ai ni_. Ternyata perasaanmu terbalas, Sehun, _lucky bastard_." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Bruk

"Ma-Maaf!"

Luhan mengumpat perlahan, ia berbalik dan menemukan—

"—kacamataku hilang dan aku tidak ingat di mana terakhir kali aku menaruhnya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sekali lagi, maaf." Iris Luhan seakan terseret masuk ke dalam obsidian pemuda di hadapannya. _Ternyata matanya jauh lebih indah jika dilihat tanpa menggunakan kacamata_, Luhan berpikir. Ketika pemuda kecil di hadapannya meminta maaf sekali lagi dan hendak beranjak, Luhan menarik lengannya pelan.

"Aku… aku bisa membantumu, jika kau mau," tawar Luhan, menggaruk pipinya canggung. Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat terkejut dengan mulut yang membulat, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lebar dan memberikan pelukan singkat, tubuh Luhan membeku karena kontak fisik itu. "Terima kasih, terima kasih! Kita akan mulai mencarinya dari kelasku. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku Kim Minseok dari kelas 2-B, kau?"

Luhan menyeringai, _Kita lihat saja siapa yang terlebih dahulu melepas status _single-_nya, Oh Sehun_.

"Aku Xi Luhan, kelas 2-D. Senang bertemu denganmu, Minseok-_ssi_."

**-END-**

**Awalnya ide ini buat ChenLay, tapi nggak jadi deh, aku lagi pengen nyoba buat TaoHun. Selama ini cuma buat **_**hint**_** aja, nggak pernah fokus ke TaoHunnya .w. Dan… yeap. XiuHan masih muncul, astaga, maafkan tangankuuuu ;;;A;;;**

**Jika kalian bertanya siapa **_**seme**_** dan **_**uke**_**nya, di sini **_**uke**_**nya udah ketahuan kayaknya, si Panda Tao~ tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu membuat **_**dominant**_** Sehun—sebenernya aku belum pernah bikin **_**seme**_** yang benar-benar **_**dominant**_**—agar yang suka **_**uke**_** Sehun masih bisa menikmati (?) FF ini. Aku udah berusaha untuk membuat se-netral mungkin ***_**band**_** Netral lewat***

**Lol aku suka menistakan Kai. Sedikit terpesona juga aku belum menistakan Kris seminggu ini, tapi nggak tahu deh, lihat aja besok ***_**smirks**_*** dan aku juga lagi tergila-gila sama kakakku, Dasom, jadi maap tadi ada SISTAR nyempil ;D #ditendang**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ripiu ripiu? :3**


End file.
